Mi querido Sesshomaru
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Sara iniciará un viaje para encontrar al único que puede hacerla feliz. este fichero participa del 'Mini-reto: Semanas amarillas: ¡En búsqueda de la felicidad'


En su corazón, el sentimiento de la envidia hacia aquella niña que acompañaba a su señor en cada viaje se albergaba. Ella se quedaba en casa, esperando que alguna vez volviera a visitarla. Cuando se acordase, cuando tuviera ganas, cuando pasara por ahí. Sara esperaba paciente poder ser alguien útil y brindarle su compañía a Sesshomaru, pero el demonio era más difícil de acercarse que al mismo horizonte y estaba cansada de estar a la espera de que la agraciara con su presencia.

Fue otro día de ver esconderse el sol que ella llegó a tomar la decisión de marcharse en su búsqueda. Necesitaba estar con él, verlo y cualquier oportunidad para ello iba a ser buena, realmente, no importaba si pudiera contemplar su rostro y entrelazar su mano con la suya tan sólo unos minutos: lo necesitaba.

Cargando su flauta y una espada a la cintura que apenas sabría usar en caso de emergencias, sus habilidades como sacerdotisa eran mucho más útiles. Y su deseo de ver a Sesshomaru eran muchos más grandes que cualquier peligro que pudiera encontrarse. Tocó su collar y suspiró infundiéndose valor antes de emprender su largo viaje.

Sara estaba decidida a hacerle llegar sus sentimientos de alguna u otra forma. El gran problema es que Sesshomaru era alguien tan estoico y firme que iba a ser difícil traspasar su frío corazón, pero ella tenía toda su dedicación y su amor dispuesto para él.

La noche de su quinto día de viaje. Sara se había detenido y hecho una fogata para pasar una cálida noche sin poder dejar de pensar en aquel hombre que le quitaba el aliento. Se acomodó frente al fuego mientras buscaba una fruta que recogió en la tarde, antes de descansar.

—Sesshomaru-sama —murmuró mirando la luna antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a tres hombres acercándose hacia ella. Sara tomó su espada, más antes de que pudiera desenvainar la, un cuarto hombre la tomó por la espalda, sujetando sus brazos e impidiéndole defenderse. La mujer forcejeó intentando liberarse sin conseguirlo.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, a pesar de que había pasado tiempo en el templo entrenándose, de lo que había visto en el Palacio, tenía miedo, podría temblar si su voluntad no hubiese sido tan fuerte y estuviese tan determinada a no dejarse ver intimidada por ellos.

—Es hermosa —dijo uno de los hombres y sin mediar más palabras, dirigió una de sus manos hacia el pecho ajeno amasándolo entre sus dedos.

Sara abrió la boca para gritar cuando una mano se posó sobre su boca evitándole hacerlo.

—Estamos en medio de la nada, nadie te escuchará, así que no molestes —sugirió en el oído de ella.

El medio la invadió cuando manos se vieron en la espalda, atadas con un jirón de su ropa. Estaba indefensa y sola, a punto de sucumbir a los deseos de aquellos hombres, sin poder usar sus habilidades al menos. Apretó los ojos deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño, cuando recordó su collar e intento concentrar toda su energía en él consiguiendo convertir en un bloque de hielo al que estaba encima de ella.

Sara zafó y se arrastró hacia atrás mientras sus compañeros veían el bloque con espanto.

—¡Es un demonio! Maldita perra —vociferó uno acercándose a la mujer y propinándole un golpe en la cara que la derribó al suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse. La sujetó del cabello arrastrándola y de repente, volvió a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Sara tenía lo peor, apretó con fuerzas los ojos y deseo volver a verlo sabiendo que eso no iba a suceder.

El silencio la ensordeció. Con temor de encontrarse con algo peor y no sucedió. Sus ojos se toparon con una escena horrorosa para cualquiera: los hombres estaban muertos, cubiertos de su propia sangre mientras él los miraba.

Sesshomaru giró su cabeza y la vio por sobre el hombro. Su mano estaba cubierta de sangre hasta sus garras.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió débilmente ¡Había cumplido su deseo! Finalmente, podía verlo de nuevo, aunque no en las mejores condiciones.

El demonio se acercó a ella y rompió las amarras que sostenían sus manos liberándola de esa manera. Sara se cubrió con las manos el pecho descubierto, él no dijo nada, lo que consideró un gesto de lo más considerado considerando sus fachas.

—¡Jaken! —dijo al sentir la presencia de su seguidor cerca.

—Sí, amo bonito.

—Consigue ropa.

—Pero ¿No va a conseguir ropa para una humana es…?

—¿Vas a cuestionarme? —Volteó mirándolo serio y Jaken trago saliva saliendo a prisas a cumplir con la orden recibida.

Sesshomaru se quedó cerca de un árbol, Sara sin poder contenerse, se acercó a él y lo abrazó y aunque su abrazo no fue correspondido, se sintió feliz de poder estar así con él.

Respiró profundo y sonrió, no había nadie a quien amara tanto y que pudiera devolverle la tranquilidad tanto como aquel demonio ¡Justo un demonio! Justo aquellos que debían infundirle miedo y asco, a ella él le infundía un terrible amor que posiblemente nunca sería correspondido.

—Gracias —musitó contra su pecho.

No hubo respuesta de él, sólo oía el latido de su corazón.

Al rato, Jaken llegó con lo pedido dándole oportunidad de cambiarse y de seguir con su viaje.

—No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así —dijo Sesshomaru mientras comenzaba a andar.

El corazón de Sara dio un vuelco al oír sus palabras y sonrió siguiendo sus pasos. Había encontrado el camino que seguiría, él que no abandonaría mientras estuviera con vida: siempre seguiría los pasos de su amado, su querido Sesshomaru.


End file.
